<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stone Cold by JuZu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541784">Stone Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuZu/pseuds/JuZu'>JuZu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, M/M, angst without happy ending, no beta we die like they will, petrification</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuZu/pseuds/JuZu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier is on his way to meet Geralt but runs into a monster and doesn't come out on top. Geralt goes to look for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stone Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I woke up with this in my mind and wrote it out in like an hour. Today will not be a good day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier was excited to see Geralt again. Their separation for the winter was always hard, the season much colder than it had to be. But he tried to keep his mind occupied with the thought of seeing Geralt again. He had almost reached the village where they would meet up, a different one than usual. He wasn't sure why Geralt wanted to meet here specifically but as long as he saw his Witcher he didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>This was the last forest Jaskier had to cross and it felt odd to say the least. He had come across a few weird statues, all of them were people in a panic. It terrified Jaskier and made him pick up his pace. The sooner he was out of here, the better.  </p><p> </p><p>The path curled around a big tree and then he heard it. The clucking of a chicken. Jaskier stopped confused, you don't find chickens often in a forest. He debated for a moment if he should catch it, but then again he didn't want to carry it with him, so he started walking again. The clucking became louder the more steps he took until suddenly a chicken's head popped out of the bushes in front of him. Jaskier made a startled noise and stopped.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck?" he whispered, that had to be a huge chicken if it's head could reach the top of a bush. The chicken hadn't noticed him yet so Jaskier took a step closer to investigate. He was intrigued by the creature and had to know more.</p><p> </p><p>The closer he got to the weird chicken, the more fear clawed its way up his chest. He shouldn't do this. Deciding to listen to his instincts, Jaskier backed away slowly and turned to continue walking the path. There was a dry branch he didn't see and the snap echoed loudly through the forest when he stepped on it. The chicken clucked loudly and Jaskier cursed under his breath. He would now die here by murder chicken. Geralt would find it amusing. He could feel the stare of the chicken on his back. Time to run! </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier tried to pick up his feet but felt them unmoving as if stuck to the ground. He tried again and twisted his feet, but nothing happened. He looked down and saw how his feet were a greyish color, the same as the statues and it crawled slowly up his legs. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck fuck!!" Jaskier frantically tried to get his feet and legs to move, but everything the grey color reached was frozen in place. The chicken now moved, it's footsteps heavy. Jaskier turned to look and came face to face with the murder chicken, but it wasn't completely a chicken. The head of the chicken clucked calmly as it picked on the ground, the dragon-like body curled elegantly down with it. Jaskier had no idea what he was looking at and also had no time to think about it, the grey was climbing up his legs faster and had already reached his belt. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier's legs were unmovable. No matter how he tried, he was stuck in this spot on the forest floor. </p><p> </p><p>"No GERALT!" he called but his Witcher couldn't hear him. He was nowhere near the village yet. Jaskier frantically pulled at his body again, tears of fear and frustration forming in his eyes. He couldn't die here, not like this! Then he remembered, a potion Geralt gave him. It could cure anything. Jaskier tried to move his left arm, but it was ready frozen in place up to his elbow, his doublet half turned to stone. With a shaking hand, he managed to open it but finding the potion was hard when he could barely move his body. Just before his chest turned to stone he managed to grab the potion. Only to find out he couldn't breathe. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier tried to pull in a breath then another but his throat was closed. Little gasps came out but it wasn't enough. The potion slipped from his right hand and the vile smashed on the ground, as he clawed at his throat but was hard and stone-like. He tried to scream but no sound came out of his mouth. More tears formed in his eyes, of regret, of grief. He died before seeing his Witcher, his one love, one last time. He was so close. He wanted to tell him that he loved him this year, he wanted to ask to never split up again, he wanted to promise Geralt that he would always be there beside him. </p><p> </p><p>With the last movement of his arm, Jaskier reached forward, towards the village, towards his Witcher. His face settled on deep sadness and regret before he was petrified completely, another statue joining the others. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Geralt sat down in the tavern, waiting for Jaskier. He himself had only just arrived and expected the bard to be here. The village had a contract open for an unknown creature that murdered everyone in the forest and it paid well. Jaskier came from the south, he didn't have to go through the forest at all, so he should safely arrive here any minute and in the worst case tomorrow. The sun was setting and Geralt figured Jaskier would come tomorrow. He was a little disappointed, he looked forward to seeing him again. He had even brought him a gift, a new strap for his lute, made with the best leather he could find and decorated with wolves. Geralt swallowed down his ale, he could check on Roach one last time before heading to bed. </p><p> </p><p>Once outside the tavern, Geralt took a deep breath. This town was relatively clean, the air wasn't filled with shit like most towns. He picked up a lot of scents, animals, people, plants, and something sweet. Something familiar. His breath hitched, cold sweat formed on his forehead. The scent of a potion came from the forest. So Jaskier was... Geralt took off in a dead sprint, shoving people out of his way. He had to find the source of the smell. He prayed to every god he knew that it wasn't Jaskier. </p><p> </p><p>The forest was creepy to say the least, his medallion softly humming against his chest. The monster must have lived here for a long time. Geralt still followed the sweet scent like a bloodhound, his pace was fast. Everything was off, there were no chirping birds, no sound of critters scuttling by. The only sound he heard were his footsteps and the wind. </p><p> </p><p>The scent became stronger, Geralt was close to the source. He ran past a few more trees, then froze at what he saw. </p><p> </p><p>"No… NO!" It took all of his effort to not drop on his knees, his throat was tight, his chest felt heavy. That couldn't be… please don't let it be… Geralt inched forward and reached out with a shaking hand. He softly touched the petrified face of Jaskier. A choked sob escaped him, along with a few tears. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaskier…" he whispered with a trembling voice. Both his hands were on Jaskier's cheeks, he could feel the cold stone through his gloves. He softly leaned his forehead against Jaskier's and closed his eyes. Maybe if he wished really hard, he would come back. Maybe if his tears touched him he would turn normal. But he knew those were fairy tales, words of false hope to inspire the masses. </p><p> </p><p>Another sob forced its way out of the witcher's throat. He embraced the statue, pressed his face against the cold neck, and cried. He shouldn't have asked Jaskier to come here, why didn't he let Jaskier wait in their usual village. Then Jaskier would still be alive instead of petrified in this godforsaken forest. If it wasn't for Geralt… Jaskier would be alive. Guilt moved through Geralt like poison, forcing its way into every part of his body. Hot tears fell down his cheek unto Jaskier's stone skin.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I'm supposed to," he cried into the cold neck. "I'm sorry I never told you that I love you. I'm sorry I failed you." </p><p> </p><p>Geralt didn't know how long he stood there, hugging the statue of Jaskier, but the sun had set and it was dark around him. Dark but not quiet. The clucking of a chicken came closer and closer but Geralt paid it no mind. He was grieving for his best friend, the one he had failed spectacularly. The one he loved more than anyone but never told so. Geralt only looked up when he heard bushes rustle and came face to face with a cockatrice. That's what turned Jaskier to stone. As far as he knew there was no cure for this. No spell and no potion. Jaskier was dead. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt moved his hand to grab a knife, to kill the monster that killed his love but he was too slow. His medallion thrummed violently for a short moment then came to a halt. Geralt looked down at his feet, they were turning grey, turning to stone right here next to Jaskier. Geralt didn't move, he didn't try to. There was no point, he was as good as dead. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Jaskier again and waited for the inevitable. At least he died in the arms of the one he loved. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Another empty mug slammed down on the table. Eskel waved a barmaid over to him and ordered another. The life of a Witcher was unforgiving and harsh. Geralt had not come home last winter. He was missing, presumed dead. That winter Eskel barely left his room. Vesemir let him. He grieved, he cried. Instead of walking down the mountain filled with new energy, he walked down empty. His closest brother left him alone on the path. </p><p>Eskel has wandered around, he couldn't get himself to follow his usual trail. He always traveled with Geralt for a few days before they split up. It was too painful to go down that road now. It was how he ended up in this tiny no-name village. He drowned another ale, it was too weak to actually numb the pain but he tried nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>"Sir Witcher?" An older man approached him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" Eskel didn't bother to look up. "I only accept payment upfront." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah no, sir Witcher. We don't have a monster, not anymore. But we found something in the forest you might want to see." The man waited for Eskel's reaction, but none came. So he continued. "You see, last year we had a problem with a monster that made our people disappear. It disappeared on his own as none ever accepted the contract. We found out that the monster turned people to stone and we believe we also found a stone Witcher." Now Eskel looked at the man with wild eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Show me." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That was how Eskel found his missing brother. Turned to stone while holding his bard tight. Eskel wasn't sure if he was relieved or horrified. With the approval of Vesemir, the statue was brought up to Kaer Morhen, to bring the Witcher back home. It stood in a rarely used courtyard, protected from the elements. All three of the remaining wolf witchers visited their fallen brother each winter. To talk, to love him, to remind themselves that it could end just like that. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>